


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2012 (3/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [3]
Category: Beautiful Creatures (2013), The Caster Chronicles - Kami Garcia & Margaret Stohl
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - The Office Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Ethan Wate/Lena Duchannes, The Office AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2012 (3/52)

At first he thought the new secretary had made a necklace of paperclips, and that was strange enough — but when he looked a little closer, he saw that it was a collection of knicknacks, moments on a string, so much more than an office could provide.

From there, he noticed all of the little things about Lena the Secretary that everyone else seemed to have missed; not least of which, to his consternation, was the fact that the weather outside their windows always seemed to match her mood.

He wanted to make the sun shine.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
